temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Gosu
The individual known only as "Gosu" joined on December 28th, 2018, alongside Hefe, another stranger. Both were invited by Alex Chen, who was allegedly a friend of theirs in real life according to Aaron. After a few hours of playing League, all of the aforementioned parties disconnected. By the next morning, Hefe was gone, but Gosu remained. Unusually for a new joiner, he sent messages and contributed to conversations without any prompting. Stranger still, he actually joined calls and played in League matches with members of the community who he had never spoken to before. But weirdest of all was his unnatural silence; Gosu never spoke, keeping his mic muted at all times. To communicate, he sent messages in general chat instead. For the next two weeks, this newcomer was the talk of the town. He was hailed as Nolan's replacement: the new League prodigy of Temporary Empire. For his part, Gosu did nothing to dissuade this, joining any game he was invited to and enthusiastically participating in general conversations. But soon enough, the glamour surrounding him began to fade as inconsistencies in his story popped up: * He claimed his silence was due to a broken mic, but he never bought a new one. * His messages seemed like those of a child (an excess of exclamation marks and tildes, he said "XD" after every sentence, etc.) but he claimed to be 19. * He randomly abandoned his main account (Anti KPOPer) and spent all of his time on an alt (Forest of Time). * No one, not even Alex, corroborated Gosu's alibi of being a real-life friend of Alex's. * "Gosu" is also the name of a well-known professional League player, which indicates that it is an alias. Amidst this heightened scrutiny and climate of suspicion, Gosu scaled back his participation and became a Hidden One. During the first few months of 2019, he continued to join any League game he was invited to but no longer sent messages in general chat. He claimed this was due to playing Maplestory more often. However, after Winter Break ended and League games became few and far between on the server, Gosu lost interest completely. By the beginning of March, he was gone. "Gone" is Just Another Way of Saying "Coming Back Soon" After months of Gosu being offline in both League and Discord, Max private messaged Gosu one day out of sheer curiosity. Much to his surprise, Gosu immediately responded, claiming that his absence had been due to a Maplestory 2 addiction. Within the day, he was back in Tempire playing 5v5 customs as if he had never left. This brief return lasted less than a week, as Gosu's refusal to communicate verbally or even to ping people made it infuriatingly difficult to communicate with him. He quickly found himself excluded from the community, since nobody found it fun to play with a silent stranger. Realizing this, Gosu unceremoniously left the server, this time with no possibility of returning. Category:League of Legends Category:Former Members